The Legends of Superman
The Legends of Superman is an American action-adventure superhero animated web series based on Superman by DC Comics, being created by Greg Weisman, Bruce Timm and Paul Dini, with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery as executive producers. The series is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and set to premiere on Netflix on TBD 2020. Synopsis Clark Kent, whom upon already uncover his secret history, moves to Metropolis and become an superhero as he struggling with both his everyday and superhero life. Characters Main *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (Voiced by Sam Daly) - Recurring *'Lois Lane' (Voiced by ) - Superman's love interest. *'Jimmy Olsen' (Voiced by ) - Superman's friend and an photographer at the Daily Planet. *'Jonathan and Martha Kent' (Voiced by , respectively) - Superman's adoptive parents. *'Perry White' (Voiced by ) - The head of the Daily Planet. *'Ron Troupe' (Voiced by ) - *'Cat Grant' (Voiced by ) - *'Steve Lombard' (Voiced by ) - *'Lana Lang' (Voiced by ) - *'Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van' (Voiced by Tim Daly and , respectively) - Superman's biological parents *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (Voiced by ) - *'Krypto the Superdog' (Voice effects by Frank Welker) - *'John Henry Irons/Steel' (Voiced by ) - *'Natasha Irons' (Voiced by Rachel Crow) - *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (Voiced by ) - *'Professor Emil Hamilton' (Voiced by ) - *'Bibbo Bibbowski' (Voiced by ) - *'Karen Starr/Power Girl' (Voiced by ) - *'General Sam Lane' (Voiced by ) - *'Chloe Sullivan' (Voiced by ) - *'Captain Maggie Sawyer' (Voiced by ) - *'Inspector William Henderson' (Voiced by ) - *'Mayor Frank Berkowitz' (Voiced by ) - *'Dirk Armstrong' (Voiced by ) - *'Pete Ross' (Voiced by ) - *'Kelex '(Voiced by ) - *'Eradicator' (Voiced by ) - Allies *'Justice League' - consisting of: **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) - **'Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (Voiced by ) - **'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (Voiced by ) - **'Barry Allen/Flash' (Voiced by ) - **'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (Voiced by ) - **'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (Voiced by Colleen Villard as Billy Batson, Roger Craig Smith as Shazam) - *'Legion of Super-Heroes' - consisting of: ** *'Jefferson Pierce/Black Lighting' (Voiced by ) - * * * * Villains *'Lex Luthor' (Voiced by ) - **'Mercy Graves' (Voiced by ) - *'Vril Dox/Brainiac' (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - *'John Corben/Metallo' (Voiced by ) - *'General Dru-Zod' (Voiced by ) - **'Non' (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - **'Ursa' (Voiced by ) - *'Intergang' - consisting of: **'Bruno Mannheim' (Voiced by ) - **'Morgan Edge' (Voiced by ) - **'Whisper A'Daire' (Voiced by ) - **'Dabney Donovan' (Voiced by ) - *'Rudy Jones/Parasite' (Voiced by ) - *'Bizarro' (Also voice by ) - *'Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee' (Voiced by ) - *'Nathaniel Tryon/Nurtron' (Voiced by ) - *'Leslie Willis/Livewire' (Voiced by ) - *'Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull' (Voiced by ) - *'Robert DuBios/Bloodsport' (Voiced by ) - *'Kenny Braverman/Conduit' (Voiced by ) - *'Doomsday' (Voiced by ) - *'Clay Ramsey/Kryptonite Man' (Voiced by ) - *'Mongul' (Voiced by ) - **'Mongal' (Voiced by ) - *'Mr. Mxyzptlk' (Voiced by ) - *'Carl Draper/Master Jailer' (Voiced by ) - *'Oswald Loomis/Prankster' (Voiced by ) - *'Winslow Schott/Toyman' (Voiced by ) - *'Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man' (Voiced by ) - *'Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humantie' (Voiced by ) - *'Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot' (Voiced by ) - *'Massacre' (Voiced by ) - *'Manchester Black' (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - *'Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler' (Voiced by ) - *'Micah Flint/Rock' (Voiced by ) - *'Lord Satanus' (Voiced by ) - **'Lady Blaze' (Voiced by ) - *'Garrett McDougal/Black Banshee' (Voiced by ) - *'Claire Selton/Volcana' (Voiced by ) - *'Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulker/Rampage' (Voiced by ) - Other Villains *'Joker' (Voiced by Steven Blum) - **'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (Voiced by Hynden Walch) - *'Ares' (Voiced by ) - *'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (Voiced by ) - *'Thaal Sinestro' (Voiced by ) - *'Rogues' - consisting of: **'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (Voiced by ) - **'Mick Rory/Heat Wave' (Voiced by ) - **'Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard' (Voiced by ) - **'Lisa Snart/Golden Glider' (Voiced by ) - **'James Jesse/Trickter' (Voiced by ) - **'Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang' (Voiced by ) - **'Sam Scudder/Mirrror Master' (Voiced by ) - **'Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper' (Voiced by ) - * * * * * * * Episodes ''See List of The Legends of Superman episodes '' Trivia *